Hold On
by joeysgirl4eva
Summary: Max realizes her feelings for Alec and acts on them. Spoilers for Hello, Goodbye.


Hold On

_AN: This fic is dedicated to my big sis, _**Val**_ for her birthday. I hope you enjoy this one, sweetie. :) I love you._

From the moment I met Alec I wanted to punch his face in. He was the annoying, cocky brother I wish I'd never gotten. It didn't help things that he looked just like Ben. So of course, right off the bat, Alec rubbed me the wrong way because he looked just like Ben. But it didn't mean he _was_ Ben. And for that I wasn't too willing to be forgiving towards Alec. He was different.

Manticore '_helping_' him grow up didn't do him any favors either. The reason for his cockiness and overcompensating was to hide the hurt Manticore put him through. Unfortunately, I was caught up in all of the drama Logan and I provided each other to really know the pain Alec endured thanks to the place we refused to acknowledge as home.

Logan and I loved each other but things were complicated between us. With time, Alec and I became closer. I was slowly beginning to realize I had feelings for him. I told him about Ben and he was very understanding about the whole thing. Alec was there for me, like I couldn't trust anyone else, even Logan, to be. Things with Logan finally came to a head. He jumped to conclusions about my relationship with Alec and I let him.

_"I've said everything I needed to say," I insisted, struggling between getting angry and crying. Logan stared at me skeptically, refusing to let me go._

_"I don't think so. I think there's something else."_

_I sighed heavily. "Logan…"_

_"Or is it some_one _else?"_

_"What?"_

_"I needed to talk to you, so I came by your apartment…and I saw him leaving. I… I mean, if I've got it wrong, just say so."_

_I couldn't believe this. He was giving me an out without even realizing it. I hadn't yet told Alec how I felt about him so maybe now would be as good a time as any, now that things seemed to be officially over between Logan and me. Yet again, bravo Manticore for interfering._

_"Tell me it's not true," Logan pleaded. A part of me wanted to, really. But the larger part of my heart that was in love with Alec said it was okay to be selfish._

_"I can't…It's over. We're done. Get used to it," I said, biting back a sob as I left Logan's apartment._

Later that night I met up with Alec.

"Hey, Max," he said, sliding in next to me at a table at _Crash_. The bartender glared at us. The place was nearly deserted and he just wanted to go home. I glared back, returning my focus to Alec.

"Alec," I replied softly, drifting off. Alec stared at me in confusion. Concerned, he touched my arm briefly.

"Max, what's wrong?"

I sighed heavily. "I'm not going to see Logan anymore."

Alec stared at me skeptically. "You're letting the virus control you again."

I glared at him, feeling my anger rise to the surface. I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself. It wasn't Alec's fault. He didn't know everything behind my actions.

"No. My feelings have changed."

Alec's eyebrows shot up, disappearing beneath his hairline as he stared at me in interest. "So, you don't love him anymore?"

"You catch on fast," I muttered dryly.

"Hey, cut me some slack here, Max. I didn't know," Alec whispered, curling his hand into a fist so he wouldn't be tempted to touch me.

"Yeah, I know. There's something else you don't know," I said, my face relaxing into a smile.

"What's that?" he asked, his eyes landing on the bartender, who was wiping the bar down so vigorously you could almost see his reflection.

"Let's get out of here, huh?" I suggested. Alec's eyes met mine briefly before he nodded and got to his feet. I followed him outside.

"What'd you want to tell me?"

"I haven't…I haven't been honest with you, Alec."

"What do you mean?" he demanded, his brow furrowing. _It's now or never, Max_. I thought, taking a deep breath.

"I love you. I mean, I'm _in _love with you."

Alec stared at me for several minutes, his hazel eyes coming close to hypnotizing me where I stood. He finally let out a low bark of laughter.

"You love me. The way you were carrying on I thought someone had died."

I glared at him again. This was becoming a regular occurrence for us. I should've known. Alec never was one to take anything seriously.

"Fine. You want to make jokes go ahead. Just forget I ever brought this up," I grumbled, intent on leaving him where he stood. He grabbed a hold of my wrist.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Where the hell do you think you're going!? You took me by surprise is all," Alec insisted, pulling me to him. He leaned closer so our foreheads were touching.

"Well, I had planned on leaving. Now I'm not so sure," I murmured.

"Yeah?" he replied with a grin, his eyes dancing.

"Yeah," I agreed, our lips meeting and moving together in a way I never knew possible. I'd thought I'd been in love with Logan, but the feelings I had for him didn't even come close to how I felt about Alec. Closing my eyes as our kiss deepened, I could see our future together. It didn't terrify me, rather it felt exhilarating, and I couldn't wait to find out where we were headed. _Together_.

**THE END**


End file.
